


Not a One Time Thing

by outsideth3box



Series: Love Springs Forth [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a surprise for Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by darkhavens

Not a One Time Thing

 

Doctor Rodney McKay turned his head, sniffing like a bloodhound, to find a large mug of fresh coffee nearly in his face. A smiling Major John Sheppard was holding it out, waving his hand over it gently to waft the scent in McKay’s direction.

“Is that…? Never mind, gimme.” McKay made grabby hands at the cup and Sheppard turned it over post haste.

“Mmmmm,” McKay moaned happily between gulps. “I thought we were out of the good stuff. Do you have a stash?”

“Not anymore.”

“Wait,” said McKay with a scowl. “Are you trying to convince me that you gave me the last of your coffee? Why would you do that?”

Sheppard just ducked his head and scruffed his hair. “I heard you were down to dregs. I don’t drink it much, so, uh…” He shrugged and the tips of his ears turned pink.

“You mean you’ve been bringing me coffee for days and it was yours all along?” McKay persisted.

“Um, yeah?” Sheppard was starting to edge back toward the door.

“Well. Huh.” McKay looked perplexed. “And that chocolate bar that you gave me last week? Was that yours, too?”

“Look, McKay, it’s not-”

“Rodney.” McKay said.

“Huh?” Sheppard squinted at him.

“I think you should call me Rodney, if we’re going to be, uh, friends. Or anything.” Rodney said to his feet.

“Friends. Or anything.” Sheppard repeated. “Well, then you should call me John. Since we’re friends. Or something.” He looked sideways into Rodney’s twinkling blue eyes and smiled shyly.

Rodney blushed bright red and coughed into his hand. “So, maybe we could get together tonight and watch a movie? You like sci-fi?”

“Sure,” John said. “To both. You pick the movie.”

John turned and headed for the control room. He stopped just at the door and said, barely loud enough for Rodney to hear, “I’ll have a surprise for you.”

Then he disappeared before Rodney could respond.

+++

 

Rodney showed up at John’s quarters with his personal laptop and a small bag of worth-their-weight-in-naquadah M&M’s. John’s eyes lit up and waved his hand at the bed, which he had pushed against the wall so they could both sit.

“What movie are we watching?” John asked at the same time Rodney asked, “What’s my surprise?” They both broke off, staring at each other.

“Not much for delayed gratification, huh?” John grinned.

“Why there even is such a thing, I can barely stand to contemplate,” Rodney growled. “I’ve decided that it’s because people are stupid and enjoy emotional masochism.” Rodney reached up and poked John in the chest. “I, however, do not, so come on, give.”

John rubbed the tingly spot Rodney had created and turned a little pink. “Let’s start the movie and get comfortable.”

“We’re sitting on the bed?” squeaked Rodney, a blush crawling up his neck.

“Do you see a sectional? Maybe a barcalounger? Sit!” John said while fussing with the pillows.

By the time they were both comfortable with the laptop across their legs, and the unmistakeable theme music from Blade Runner started up, Rodney was starting to relax. He tensed up again as John moved his arm in just such a way that they seemed suddenly to be leaning on each other, but John was still staring at the screen, so Rodney went back to watching.

Right about when Rick was finding the scale in the bathtub, Rodney turned to John and said, “Okay, I’ve been patient. Now you have to give me my surprise.”

John stiffened for a moment, took a deep breath, and reached out to turn Rodney’s cheek with his hand. He leaned in slowly, leaving no room for doubt what was happening, and kissed Rodney on the lips. He tipped his head back for a moment, looked Rodney straight in the forehead and whispered, “Surprise,” and leaned in and kissed him again.

Rodney gasped in surprise, but caught on quickly and returned the kiss with enthusiasm, licking the tip of his tongue across John’s full lower lip and then opening his own mouth, inviting John in.

The movie played, forgotten in the background as the laptop fell to the side and John and Rodney turned to each other’s arms and held tight, panting for breath.

John rested his forehead against Rodney’s and said in a low voice, “I...I just wasn’t sure how you would react.”

“Are you kidding?” Rodney kissed him again. ”I would have done this in Antarctica.”

“Yeah?” John laughed. “I would have done it in the jumper bay that first time.”

“This isn’t a one-time thing, is it?” Rodney asked cautiously, biting his lip.

“That is not my intention,” John said. “I mean, I hope not. Uh, unless that is what you want?”

“Absolutely not!” Rodney said. “Now, let’s get back to what we were doing.”

“The movie?” John asked.

“No, knucklehead, this.” And he started unbuttoning John’s shirt.


End file.
